Word Association
by PaintByGinger
Summary: “Evil.” I blurted out. Fang looked up at me. “Itex.” I smirked. So he didn’t forget the game. It was called Word Association. Somebody says something random, and the next person says the first thing that comes to mind.
1. Feeling Sick

Hey all. I have writers block on my other story, so i was like: why don't i write this in the mean time? Some other people have written something that touches on the same subject. I just want them to know, i'm not trying to steal their work or anything, the topic just gave me an idea.

This story is just gunna be a whole bunch of random one-shots when i feel like writing them. They might be every day or every month, week, whatever.

**Disclaimer For Entire Story:** _I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE!_ Although i can't wait for the fourth book.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Feeling Sick**

I sighed grumpily, laying down on Mom's comfortable big brown couch. Fang was typing something into his Lap Top, either on his blog or surfing the net, and Ella was reading People magazine next to me.

"Evil." I blurted out. Fang looked up at me.

"Itex." I smirked. So he didn't forget the game. It was called Word Association. Somebody says something random, and the next person says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Retarded." Ella muttered under her breath.

"Sick." I flipped through the Da Vinci Code. Mom said it was good.

"Flu." Replied Fang, clicking some random button.

"Shots." I shuddered, thinking back to when Mom, Dr. Martinez, took the chip out of my arm.

"Valium." Ella giggled and I shot her a look. I heard Fang snicker behind me.

"Lies." I mutterd, looking at the cable box. 10:22 AM.

"Erasers." Iggy walked into the room and got a screw driver, before dashing up stairs. I shook my head, I didn't want to know.

"Wolves." Ella's eyes went wide as she flipped another page.

If you're not up to date already, maybe you shouldn't be reading this. But whatever, I'll explain. If you already know our story, you might want to skip down a little.

Me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel make up the flock. My flock.

Yeah, you heard me, flock. Like birds.

We're all 98 percent human and 2 percent bird; we have wings. You're probably thinking: Holy crap! This chic has problems! Yeah, well, I wish.

For our whole lives we've been chased, kidnapped, tortured and more by this place called The School. No, not that school. This School is run by Itex and some sadistic witch who's like obssesed with creating some new perfect world.

Long story short, we grew up at the School, and now I'm stuck trying to save the world with a voice in my head. Not just any voice. _My dad_. Yeah, how's that for fun?

Along the way we met my mom and sister, Dr. and Ella Martinez, and we destroyed most, if not all, of Itex.

**Good morning Maximum. **

Speak of the devil.

_Hello daddy dearest,_ i thought sarcastically.

"Moon." I said, distracted by the voice in my head. Right now we were staying with Mom in Arizona for a little bit. To get some rest and relaxation. The only problem? Mom enrolled us in school.

**Are you feeling well? **Jeb asked

_oh yeah, fine and dandy. _

He didn't respond, not that he did much anyways. _  
_

"Night." Fang's voice said.

"Dance." Ella grinned at me and I shrugged.

"Music."

"Ugggghhhh" Nudge was back. She had gone over to her friend Becca's house and spent the night. Angel left a few minutes ago for a play date with her friend Lily.

"Awwww! You ruined it!" Ella laughed, looking back at Nudge.

She shrugged and clutched her stomach, grimacing, "Max, i don't feel well. My tummy hurts so bad, like a thirteen wheeler just ran over it or something. Becca said she had the flu last week. Do you think it's the flu? uuggggh..."

I smiled sadly at her, "Go upstairs and get some rest, ok?" She nodded, trudging up the stairs

As much as I loved that girl, she needed to stop talking. She didn't talk as much as she used to, but she still did. She had also outgrown that whole Tiffany-Krystal Butterfly name after the whole defeating Itex thing. At school she was simply known as Jessica.

Today was the 2nd of February right? Only seven more days till Nudge's birthday. She was turning 12. Jeez, these kids we're growing up faster than I thought.

"I'm bored." Ella muttered, setting down the magazine.

Fang just nodded, before typing more stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, sitting up a little. We had been a lot closer since the flock got back together, but it was still awkward at times. I mean come on, I loved the guy, but could he put the computer down for two minutes?

"Surfing the net." He muttered.

"For what?" He had been on there ever since breakfast.

"A birthday present." Oh yeah… he had talking about that yesterday.

"Uh…. Right." I muttered, feeling stupid.

Ella snickered and I shot her a look.

"What?" She asked, standing up and stretching.

I glared, "Whatever."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" We all looked towards the stares to here a very Nudge-like scream.

"Oh crap!" A jumped over the couch and ran upstairs, dashing towards the noise, instinct kicking in. Had flyboys found us?

"MAAAAAAXXXXXX!!" I ran towards the bathroom.

"What Nudge?" I ran in and saw Nudge looking at a stained pair of panties. What?

"I think i'm expiring!" She cried, looking at me tearfully. Ella, Fang, Gazzy and Iggy were all standing by the door, all equally scared.

I looked at the panties and back and Nudge. It took a moment for me to connect it.

"Nudge, honey, you're not expiring." I explained, hugging her and laughing shakily. It took a little bit for the adrenaline in my veins to stop.

Nudge looked over at everybody else, "Um, in that case, can ya'll leave? Cause ya know, this is a little awkward..." she trailed off.

There came various yeah's from the bunch as they went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Ok, Nudge, before I tell you want this is about, I need you to change and use this." I handed her a pad from the bottom drawer.

"What's this? A diaper? Ew Max! You said I wasn't expiring!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know, sweetie. And your not. Just listen to what I say." I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, getting a glass off water and some Midol for Nudge.

"What's up with her?" Fang asked, looking up from his blog.

I showed him the Midol.

"Oh... ..." He seemed at loss for words.

"Yeah." I muttered, walking back upstairs. Nudge was sitting in her room, wait for me. Here goes nothing.

* * *

An hour later, I was sitting across from a totally disturbed Nudge. 

"Oh ew! That's just wrong!" She cried. I nodded.

"It's life Nudge. When I was your age I had to get the talk from Jeb." I said difficultly, staring at the ceiling.

"Um... i'm hungry. Can we go downstairs and like get some hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate. Especially with marshmallows. They kinda melt ya know, and they're all goey. And sometimes, if the hot chocolate is real good, it's pepperminty. I love peppermint hot chocolate." I clamped my hand over her mouth, trying to shut her up.

"Ok Nudge, you can have hot chocolate, just stop talking!"

We headed downstairs and I put some water on to boil.

"Don't hurt yourself." Fang muttered. Was he still blogging?

"Haha." I said dryly, pouring some of the hot chocolate mix into a cup.

He gave me one of his rare grins and went back to whatever he was doing. My heart rate sped up and I looked away. His smiles turned me to jelly.

**Does the Great Maximum Ride have feelings for Fang?**

Oh yay... Dad was back...

_I didn't know you could be sarcastic. And no, I don't. He's just my best friend. _

I think I heard the voice snigger.

"Ugh!" I cried, trying to glare mentally.

Fang looked at me again, "You ok?"

I nodded.

"Voice?" He knew me too well.

"Yeah, it's bugging me again." I muttered, pouring the boiling water into Nudge's hot chocolate.

"About what?" He prompted.

**You can't stay here too long. You shouldn't get used to this life**

I sighed out loud, getting a spoon and sturring Nudge's drink.

_Then what am I supposed to do? _

**Think, Maximum. You know the answer. **

_Ugh, cryptic much?_

**Itex is building itself up as we speak. You need to save the world.**

_yeah. but how?_

**think.**

"Max?" Fang shut off his computer and sat on the counter.

"Yeah?" I was still slightly distracted by what the voice had said.

"What did it say this time?"

I shook my head, blushing a bit, "Same old. How we can't stay here forever. Yada yada yada. Save the world," I shrugged, "Nudge! Hot Chocolate!"

Fang nodded at me, staring intently at the wall.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing, "I don't know how i'm supposed to do this all. I just want to live a normal life. But at the same time, i'm supposed to be the Great Maximum Ride." I muttered.

He shrugged. "Then enjoy it well you can." Ah, yes, a man of many words.

I shook it off, walking up to my bedroom. I needed a nap, all this saving the world talking was making my stomach hurt.

* * *

Was it too OOC? Anyways, Reviews would be awesome and stuff. Please and Thank you! 


	2. Peace and Quiet

Hey ya'll, me again. I wrote this last night, kind of my take of what might happen and how Max/Fang might act when the kissed again. It might be a bit OOC, but whatever. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peace and Quiet**

"Max! MaxMaxMaxMaxMax! Look!" I turned to see Angel pointing at a couple of shops on the street.

"Sorry Sweetie, you know what Mom said." My baby pouted at me.

"Please? Just for a minute?" I shook my head no.

"Sorry, no can do." She frowned and turned to talk to her friend. I looked back to see Fang staring at me.

"What?" Ok, so maybe it was making me a bit self-conscious.

He didn't answer right away. Alright, a lot self-conscious.

"How do you do that?" He finally asked.

"Do what?" I stared at him blankly. Did he have to be so confusing?

"That. The whole 'mom' thing. And have them listen to you." Well it's not like he was obvious about it before.

I felt myself shrug, blushing modestly.

"It's no big. I've been doing it forever." I closed the subject, looking away.

I still felt him staring at me as we walked into the house.

"Mom! We're Home!" Ella yelled. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted to my nose. I bolted to the kitchen and immediately stuffed twelve in my mouth.

"Jeez, Max. Have no mercy." Fang muttered behind me. I glared, flipping him the bird. He held his hands up in a surrender-like form and I stalked off to the dinning room.

"Whatcha doooing?" I looked up to see Nudge. Great.

"Homework." Her eyes got all wide.

"Oh Cool! Can I watch?" I looked at her oddly. What the hell?

"Why? Wha…. Why?"

"Cuz it's all those big numbers. It's so cool how smart you are. I wish I was as smart as you and Fang. It's no wonder you're the leader. I mean your smart, and pretty, and cool, and confident, and brave, and…"

I silently stood and went up the stairs, bringing my homework. Sometimes that girl needed an off button.

"Hey Max, can I borrow some supplies?" Annoyed, I looked up to see Gazzy enter my room.

"What do you need?"I snapped. He seemed a bit shocked.

"Oh, ya know, the usual. Some gun powder… wires… fuses… chemicals… Some panties, a—"

I cut him off, "Panties?"

"Uh…. Yeah?"

I glared at the kid and took him by the front of his shirt, dragging him out of my room and down the hall.

"Don't even think of steal my underwear." I hissed at the boy. I think I heard Fang snicker and I stormed back to my room, grabbing my work. Where can I get some peace and quiet?

I walked into the family room and saw Angel playing Barbies with her friend. Nope, not here. I continued on to the study.

I set my stuff down and took out my calculator. Ugh, Math.

"Hey Max." Ella entered the room, Total behind her. Two words people. Oh. God.

I nearly groaned and began to clean up my stuff.

"I'm telling you, I'll take MCR over Paramore anyday." Total muttered while Ella pulled up iTunes. I was getting out of here now.

I grabbed my stuff and went the only place I could. Outside.

I walked and sat under a tree, taking out my supplies for like the fifth time. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

"Fang, go away." Instead, he sat next to me.

"I'm not here to bother you; it's too noisy in the house."

"Since when did we become talkative?" I muttered. But he had a point. Not to mention it was distracting, him sitting there. (**A/N:** I know he isn't speaking as much as Max thinks, she's just a little pissy right now)

"Could you stop?" I finally cracked, setting the work down.

"Stop what? Breathing?" His tone was sarcastic and mocking, like it had been the day the Erasers took Angel.

I glared at him.

"Let's go for a fly." I think my jaw dropped. First he was speaking full on paragraphs and now he wanted to 'go for a fly'? Who was he and what did he do with Fang?

I put my stuff down and stood.

"Fiiine."

We took off into the air and flew till a small town cam to view. We landed in a nearby forest. I wasn't that best at landing today, and I practically fell on top of Fang. Awkward...

"Break my back why don't you? Oh hell, you weigh a ton." He muttered, standing up. I glared at him again.

"I do not," I began walking towards the town, miffed, "Weigh a ton."

He smirked but didn't answer.

Where the town should have been was a field. Weird much? Huh, must have taken the wrong direction.

**Maybe things just aren't what they seem**

_Shut up_

Stupid voice.

I looked around a moment before sitting. The hot sun actually felt pretty good. Fang sat next to me and began picking flowers.

"Why are you picking flowers?" Until now I was convinced he wasn't gay. Well… he did date Lissa…

He shrugged, "Cuz I'm bored." Of course.

"Right." It was silent for a while, awkward but comfortable. The sun was casting a golden glow on everything. The silhouette of Fang's face was beautiful and I caught myself staring.

"You have nice eyelashes." I blurted out. Woah… did I just say that?

"Uh… Thanks?" He looked at me strangely before going back to his flower construction. I examined a piece of grass.

"Your hair looks pretty." I looked to see him starring at me, now. My heart fluttered.

"Thanks, yours too… well… I mean… not pretty but… uh…" Open mouth, insert foot.

He chuckled and a few minutes passed by slowly.

"So why did you go out with Re-Lissa anyway?" Here I go, blurting things out again.

"I… don't know." His voice was impassive, a little cold.

"Sorry." Came my muttered reply.

"Don't be." His eyes caught mine. They looked like little dark pools of chocolate.

"Uh…" Clearing my throat, I shifted nervously.

"Here." He nearly shoved the flower contraption in my hands. Aww, it was a crown.

I put it on, smiling shyly. That was totally un-Fang-like.

He smirked, "Cute."

I glared playfully and socked him in the arm. Fang fell over sideways. Oops.

He sat up and grinned evilly. Oh crap.

I got up to run but his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Your not going anywhere," He murmured, "Not this time."

I think I gulped as he lowered his lips to mine. The rest is history. My thoughts vanished when his lips met mine.

"You're not gunna fly away, are you?" Both of us were panting heavily.

"No," I shook my head, "Not this time." And I kissed him again.

Nearly an hour later we headed back, disheveled and full of grass stains. Fang went off toward the forest for a moment, while I walked inside. My heart felt light and I was smiling stupidly.

"Max, why are there flowers in your hair? And why are you covered in grass stains? I thought you were just doing homework? And where's Fang? Jeb wanted to talk to him about something. Said it was important." Nudge was talking fast, staring at my somewhat ratty clothes. Aww man...

"Uh… Gotta shower Nudge. Love ya! Good night!" I dashed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

When I woke up in the morning, dew was covering everything. And my backpack was still sitting under that tree. But something was different.

An M and F was carved inside of a heart.

* * *

AWWWWWWWW:D hehe, don't u just love Fax? I have another chapter written that i'll try to get up right now. Reviews please! 


	3. Sneaking Around

Hey ya'lls, new chappy. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sneaking Around**

"Aww, man it's dark!" _boom_

"SHH!"

"I mean-"_ Bang_

"Shut up!"

It was the middle of the night and two boys, one almost 15 and one almost 9, had decided to sneak into Max's room to steal a very important object. Or at least important for their new bomb.

Max moaned and rolled over, muttering something in her sleep.

"Come _on_ man. Did you bring the supplies?" Iggy whispered as they crept deeper into the room. They were almost a whole foot from the door.

"Tongs, check! Wrench, check!" The smaller boy, Gazzy, giggled.

"Good. Now SHH!"

"Mmmm." They froze as Max rolled over, they're breathing caught in their chests. After a few seconds they declared it ok to move on.

Gazzy felt his stomach rumble and almost groaned. Why did he have to skip dinner tonight? But he and Ig wanted this to go perfectly. Any unexpected... smells could ruin it.

"Dammit!" Iggy muttered.

"What?"

"Stubbed my toe."

The boys continued on in silence, making their way slowly across the room. The dresser seemed so far. Ig began to doubt they'd make it in time.

"Which drawer?" He whispered when they reached the destination.

"3rd to the top." Gassy murmured, handing Iggy the Wrench.

"Crap!" Ig cried as the metal object fell on his foot and with a _clang_, hit the floor.

Max stirred and both boys stood motionless, scared to even blink. She went still again, her breathing slow, as it usually is when you sleep. Iggy bent and picked up the tool.

"Ok." He pulled open the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn't.

"Phew." Ig reached in and pulled out the closest pair. It felt lacey and bumpy in places, like it had rhinestones.

"Ew!" Gazzy giggled softly.

"They're perfect." Ig snickered. Max wouldn't miss this pair of underwear.

"I know." It was Gazzy's turn to close the drawer. It closed with a small thump.

She stirred again, for the third (or was it fourth?) time that night. Crap, Iggy thought.

The wrench slipped from Gazzy's hands.

"Shit!" Too scared to be appalled by the 8-year-old's language, Iggy nodded. This time, Max woke up.

"Iggy? Gazzy?" Her voice was groggy from sleep and she switched on her lamp, "What are you doing in my..." She noticed the lacey panties Iggy was holding.

"**IIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYY!!!**" she screamed, scrambling out of bed.

Crap! They were _so_ dead!

* * *

Haha, i can soo imagine that. Reviews are pleasantly accepted. 


	4. Paper Hearts

Yo yo yo, how are my favorite readers? Sorry it's been a while. Anyway, my friend Kara helped me write this, and she'll probably help write future chapters too. So this chapter is dedicated to her. KARA YOU'RE AMAZING! HI! -waves-

**Bold is Fang's writing**

Underlined it Max's

It's Max's PointofView, btw.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paper Hearts  
**

I hate math. I hate math so much it's not even funny. I have this burning passion to scream as loud as I can whenever the word is even uttered near me. Which is why every single day, during 3rd period, I want to rip my hair out. Well, I would if Fang didn't get in the way. He mostly poked my sides or pinched me when i got that weird look in my eyes. The one that usually came up when i was thinking about ripping my hair out. But today, a paper landed on my desk. Guess i could avoid a couple bruises today.

**Hey**

Great, now he was passing notes to me. Oh well, it's not like I have anything better to do. Exponential Functions were never my strong suit.

Yo, sup?

**Nothing, you?**

Same. Bored.

**Ya. Guess what…**

Pizza Hut? 

I wonder if he's picking up Iggy and Gazzy's sense of humor

**No. You looooooove me. Hehehee…**

No. I. Don't!

**Yea, you do.**

Nu uh.

Ugh, he is _so_ infuriating.

**Then who?**

Nobody.

**Has to be somebody.**

No, it doesn't.

**…**

Aha!

**What now?**

You looove me.

**No duh. I had to kiss you to first for you to figure it out. **

I hate you.

**Figures…**

Yep.

**You Love Me!!**

No I don't

**Yes you do, I know this. **

I glared at him

How do you know? Maybe I like Ig. Oh ew…

**Ya. You're fighting me about it. If you didn't you wouldn't care.**

Maybe I'm fighting cuz I don't. 

**But I know you. And you do fight about stuff like that or you don't care.**

You know nothing about me!!

**So that's clearly why we can understand each other without talking…**

Ugh! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!

I saw fang blush as he wrote his note. Wait… blush?

**Fine**

Since when do you blush?

Ok, maybe that was a little cold…

**Since you started embarrassing me.**

Since when do you have emotions?

Ok, that was cold too

**No freakin' duh!**

Huh?

**Sorry, thought you said 'you have emotions?'**

Ugh, whatever. 

I frowned and ignored the paper as it hit my desk again. The class was almost over anyway.

* * *

When we got home, the house was eerily quiet. Nudge wasn't talking and Gazzy wasn't blowing anything up.

Something had to be going on.

I walked into the living room to find I piece of paper on the floor. It was notebook paper, but somebody had drawn a heart in pink. Inside the words '_Max and Fang forever!_' were written.

Fang was going to die a slow and painful death.

"FFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!" I screamed, running up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He stuck his head out of his room and glanced at the paper. His eyebrows shot up.

"I knew it!" He cried, smirking.

"What?" Now I was agitated.

"You looooooovvveeeeeee me thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!" He held his hands out wide.

"NO I FRIGGEN DON'T!! I DIDN'T DRAW THIS YOU IDIOT! IF I DID, WHY WOULD I SHOW YOU?!" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Yet, he still remained cool and collected.

"So you admit you do draw those?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I cried, punching him in the face.

"Crap." He muttered, his nose beginning to bleed.

"OHMYGOSH!" Nudge ran into the hallway.

"What happened?" She asked, grabbing a couple of tissues for Fang.

"I punched him." And I wasn't about to apologize for it either. He _so_ deserved it.

"Why?" Nudge was shocked.

I held up the paper, "Cuz he wrote this."

"Um… no he didn't." She whispered. "Angel and I made it…"

I stared at her for a minute, furious tears rising in my eyes. They were all traitors. Stupid, betraying, traitors.

"UGH!" I turned and ran into my room, the door slamming behind me. I hate this!

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned, and don't forget about the little indigo button down there. It looooooooovvveeeeess you thiiiiiiiiiis much! -holds out hands wide-

Bye!


End file.
